


fancy a big house

by afrocurl



Series: distractions [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mansion Fic, Pregnant Sex, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erika hated when things didn't go as planned, and waking up in the early morning to no heat was not on her list. Luckily for her, Charles had other ideas to help through the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fancy a big house

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my huddled for warmth square at **trope-bingo.**

The first thing that Erika woke to was the baby's strong kicking. It was more and more common now - nearly seven months in - but what was new beyond the sensation of being awoken by a new life gestating within her was the lack of heat. Charles’ warmth was a solid presence at her back, but the usual recycled air from the heater was gone.

Inching closer to the clock on her nightstand, she saw it was only just past four. Something must have happened to all of the heat.

Just her luck: the man who had sworn that his centralized heating was right as rain had lied.

She pushed back into Charles’ space, pulled the blanket and duvet closer and tried to will herself back to sleep.

-

Weak and pale light came in through the windows, and Erika tried to push away from it, but found that her position was impossible to change: Charles’ weight at her back and his arms possessively cradled around her growing stomach.

_Let me turn over,_ she carefully sent to Charles, wanting to escape the traces of light that were doing more to wake her than the recent kicks from the baby.

_Too early,_ was the response from Charles’ sleep-addled mind.

_I know, but it’s also freezing. The baby shouldn’t be that cold._

There was one thing she had learned since she had told Charles of the pregnancy: he would do anything and everything for their child. It was heady, even after knowing that she and Charles had faced so much and that Charles had welcomed her so easily, to know that this life that they had created was just as special to Charles as her own was.

_Why didn’t you say anything last night?_

She laughed - just a low one that was almost a moan when Charles’ erection pressed against her bottom - and then mentally said, _You sleep like the dead. I wasn’t going to wake you at four to get more blankets and start the fire._

_You’d like those, then?_ He asked her questions like this, as if he didn’t know what she needed.

_Yes, I do. And you at my side. Can’t we make it a day like that before I have to call another HVAC company to fix that last man’s mistakes?_

_Of course, Erika. Whatever you need._ He sent a satisfied buzz to her as he got up from the pillows, and by now Erika knew him well enough that he was masking how cold it actually was.

-

It took Charles the better part of an hour before he returned, holding three large blankets in his hands.

“What took so long?” Erika asked, because he hadn’t said anything when he first rose from the bed.

“I had to check on everyone and see how many rooms were affected. It also took a few minutes to find enough blankets for everyone. Now, let me see about this fire?”

As if on cue, the baby chose that moment to kick and Erika felt herself cry at what her husband had done. She felt blankets fall on top of her, but she couldn’t stop her body from responding.

“Dear, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Everything. My body. The baby.” Sobs between each sentence, soon interrupted by the faint crackle of wood being set alight. Then Charles returned to her side, kissing her neck and resuming his position as the big spoon, holding her close and sending her a sensation of warmth.

“You’re perfect. Just as you are,” he said quietly before he moved to fondle her stomach with his hands.

Her muffled sobs stopped as his warm hands moved in comforting circles, and before long the extra blankets were almost too much.

“It’s too warm now,” she said softly, because she found that the silence welcoming after so many days of hard work on the house.

“Then we’ll take one or two off and see what else we can do.” Even before Charles had finished the sentence, she felt the faint signs that Charles had other plans, and as if on cue, she felt herself flush at the idea he projected.

_You’re a wicked man,_ she added before she felt one of Charles’ hands move from her stomach to her pubis. _Just remember we must be careful now,_ was all she managed to add before she had to moan as he slid his fingers into her, before she pushed back into his hard cock trapped against her bottom.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Zero 7's "Distractions. Betaed by **ninemoons42** , and any remaining mistakes are my own.


End file.
